This patent application claims priority to U.S. patent application 60/843,726 filed Sep. 11, 2006, and claims benefit from PCT application PCT/US07/078155. The subject innovation deals with streamlining of motor vehicle wheels, in particular large wheels having what is called a “drop center” construction typically which are for tubeless tires and used on large, heavy-duty trucks such as long haul tractor-trailer trucks for interstate and long distance hauling as well as used on city, school, and interstate passenger buses. In particular U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,289 by Fleck et al., details a mounting system for a rigid disk shaped wheel cover to fill the cavity or void formed by the deeply recessed inner surface of the outward facing side of such large truck wheels.